The present invention relates generally to an assembly for attaching a high current conductive line to a support.
The current invention is an assembly designed to removably engage a high current conductive line. The design of the current invention allows the user of the assembly to have numerous options for the location of the assembly along a support in order to secure the high conductive line to the support. The assembly allows a slideable attachment of two sections of the invention with the conductive line and mounting hardware used to secure the device and the conductive line to the support.
There exists contemporary attachment devices used to attach high conductive lines, or bus bars, to supports. However, these prior art devices have several inadequacies. For example, these prior art devices are not easily removed and attached to the high conductive line. Also, these prior art devices usually require the device to fit over one end of the conductive line before moving the prior art device to the desired location. As such, a user of a prior art device lacks the option of easily attaching the prior art device to an intermediate location along the length of the conductive line. This causes additional time and effort during installation, removal, or replacement of the prior art devices. This additional time and effort increases cost and difficulties associated with mounting high current conductive lines.
Another cost saving advantage of the current invention is that the assembly is comprised of two identical sections. This configuration allows a single manufacturing process to create the separate sections of the assembly, therefore reducing the construction cost of the assembly. This design also creates less confusion when a user is assembling the device.
The design of the current invention allows the assembly to not only support the high current conductive line, but also restrict expansion and movement of the conductive line. This restricted expansion and movement improves the securement of the high current conductive bar to the support.
Due to the lack of adequate devices for attaching high conductive lines to supports, there is a need in the art for an assembly adapted to removably engage high conductive electrical lines to a support in an efficient manner.
The present invention provides an assembly for attaching a high current conductive line to a support. The assembly comprises a first interlocking member shaped to receive the conductive line and a second interlocking member removably attached to the first interlocking member and shaped to receive the conductive line. Engagement between the first interlocking member and the second interlocking member defines a retaining aperture shaped to retain the conductive line.
The first interlocking member includes at least one connection arm and a second interlocking member includes at least one receiving portion shaped to accept the connection arm. Engagement between the connection arm and the receiving portion removably engages the first interlocking member to the second interlocking member. A locking element engages the connection arm and removably attaches the first interlocking member to the second interlocking member.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an assembly for attaching a high current conductive line to a support.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a removably attaching assembly for retaining a high current conductive line near a support.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device that slideably engages a high current conductive line to retain the high current conductive line near a support.
Still another object of the present invention is to spatially confine a bus bar in order to retain the bus bar near a support.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an assembly designed to frictionally retain a high current conductive line near a support.
Numerous other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, upon a reading of the following disclosure, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.